Cold blue lullaby
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Bella se acercó a su oído, sigilosa y sinuosa como una serpiente, y le susurró:  "Tú debes cerrar la puerta…"  Final alternativo de The Haunting Ballad. Si no te has leido este fic primero, hazlo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo solo me encargo de haceros pasar miedo a su costa

**_Advertencia:_** Para leer este minusculo "fic", lo primero que debes hacer es pasarte por su hermano mayor: _**The haunting ballad.** _Este es el final extendido que prometí por los veinte rrs que pedí. Y como no solo he tenido 20, si no el doble (eso no es excusa para que no me dejeis más. Todo rr siempre es bienvenido) yo cumplo mi promesa y hago otra. Dentro de poco (no especifico) haré un regalo especial para aquellas personas que me dieron su voto de confianza, tanto en sus rrs como en sus votos para que mi fic consiguiese estar donde está ahora. Os mereceis mucho más que las _**gracias**_. He preferido poner el final alternativo aparte del fic original por si quereis quedaros con el final que le di al original, o con éste. Vosotras decidis con cual os quedais. ¿Tendré muchos rrs?

* * *

_**Cold blue lullaby**_

_**

* * *

**_

"…_Con el sudor de tu rostro comerás pan hasta que vuelvas al suelo, pues de él fuiste tomado. Porque polvo eres y al polvo tornarás…"—__**Génesis.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nessie solo tenía tres años cuando su abuela Marie murió. Por lo tanto, no podía acordarse de ella. Sus rasgos deberían estar borrosos. Pero podía distinguirlos a la perfección. _

_A pesar de sus arrugas, apreciaba cierto parecido con ella. Sobre todo el rostro en forma de corazón y los grandes ojos color chocolate. Los mismos ojos que tenían Bella y ella._

_No había dado tiempo a crearse un vínculo entre ellas debido a la diferencia generacional, pero en cuanto los ojos de la anciana se posaron sobre ella, apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_Nessie comprendió entonces porque tenía una flor, que le resultaba muy familiar, entre sus manos. Se trataba de un narciso. _

_Notando como le temblaba la mano, se lo entregó a su abuela._

_Ésta, con lentitud, intentó levantarse y Nessie la ayudó. Supuso que iría a poner la flor en el agua._

_Para su sorpresa, la abuela Marie se dirigió al perchero a coger una capa negra y se la puso. Después cogió una vela, y, una vez encendida, salió de su casa._

_Nessie, temiendo que le pasase algo, decidió seguirla. Le fue muy difícil, sin embargo, seguir los pasos de aquella anciana. La niebla borraba visibilidad y notaba como le pesaban las piernas._

_Aún así sentía que estaba cerca de su abuela. Podía oír su voz. _

_Estaba cantando. Ella conocía de sobra aquella nana. Era la misma que Bella le cantaba a ella cuando quería que se durmiese después de una pesadilla y se introducía en la seguridad de aquella calentita cama._

_Cuando Bella cantaba, ella se tranquilizaba hasta dormirse; oír la canción con la quebrada voz de la anciana le ponía los pelos de punta. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo siniestro de la letra._

_Se estaba empezando a cansar de correr tras su abuela, cuando ésta se detuvo. Tuvo que recuperar el aliento antes de llamarla:_

"_Abuela", le suplicaba que volviese a casa con ella. _

_No sabía donde estaba y no se sentía segura._

_La niebla empezó a levantarse y fue vislumbrando las orillas del río Estigia. Había localizado el punto exacto donde se encontraban y no estaba muy a gusto allí. Justo debajo del puente Leteo._

_En aquellos instantes, solo pensaba en correr muy lejos de allí y refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Jacob._

_Sin embargo, sus pies estaban bien sujetos entre las gravillas._

"_Abuela", volvió a llamarla con voz temblorosa._

_Una hilera de luces ordenadas en filas iluminó aquella zona y Nessie tuvo que protegerse la vista. La luz le hacía daño a los ojos._

_Una vez se hubo acostumbrado distinguió una fila de barcas que surcaban en silencio las aguas del río. Observó con horror, que los ocupantes, eran personas con capuchas negras y rostro irreconocible._

_Su abuela permaneció impasible hasta que la barca que presidía aquel cortejo se paró donde ella se encontraba._

_Nessie vio la enorme sonrisa que aquella le dedicó a la persona que le tendía la mano y le ayudaba a subir a la barca. _

_Parte de la capucha se cayó, y Nessie reconoció aquel pelo cobrizo. Era el de su cuñado._

"_¡Edward, no lo hagas!", le gritó. "¡No te la lleves, por favor!"_

_Ni su abuela ni Edward hicieron caso. Ni siquiera se molestaron en volverse hacia ella._

_Sin embargo, debía intentarlo. Debía correr hacia ellos y arrancar de sus garras a su abuela. No podía irse de nuevo._

_Al hacer el esfuerzo de correr, sintió una fuerte presión en su hombro y fue incapaz de moverse._

_Se le heló la sangre y su respiración se entrecortó cuando reconoció, en medio de las sombras, a Bella. _

_Hermosa y gélida; inexorable para los vivos._

"_Tú aun no eres bienvenida, Nessie", le contestó con una voz de ultratumba completamente fría. "No ha llegado tu hora. Tu hilo de vida sigue siendo largo y fuerte. No hagas nada precipitado antes de que llegue tu hora"._

"_¿Por qué?", quería que su hermana respondiese a una pregunta que tenía le quemaba las entrañas desde hacía mucho tiempo. No dudó en reprocharla: "A ti tampoco te había llegado y yo te necesitaba. ¿Como se supone que voy a seguir sabiendo que solo te puedo ver de esta manera?"_

_La mascara de frialdad de Bella se desquebrajó cuando le dedicó una triste sonrisa._

"_No puedes ligarme a este mundo. Yo ya no pertenezco a él. Hice mi elección."_

"_¿Y esa elección fue justa?"_

_Bella le hizo una promesa. Su voz estaba muy suavizada pero aun así tenía aquel toque espectral:_

"_Te haré una promesa. Cuando Átropos corte tu hilo y los muertos te reclamen, yo te buscaré."_

_Nessie pareció pensárselo._

"_¿Hay condición?"_

"_Siempre la hay en estos casos, Ness."_

"_¿Cuál es?"_

_Bella se acercó a su oído, sigilosa y sinuosa como una serpiente, y le susurró:_

"_Tú debes cerrar la puerta…"_

"_¡Cierra la puerta, Nessie!". _Aquellas palabras provocaron que la joven abriese los ojos de par en par, sofocada y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho.

Le costó varios segundos serenarse y darse cuenta que se encontraba, sana y salva, en su pequeña casa alquilada en Chicago, acostada con los protectores brazos de Jake como única protección contra el frío.

Aun en el umbral del sueño, se dio cuenta que su compañera se había desvelado con otra pesadilla, y sin decir nada la acomodó en un hueco entre su cuerpo y el de ella, y luego la abrazó con fuerzas.

Nessie se lo agradeció en secreto. Había estado haciendo ese gesto desde hacía un año. Desde aquella fatídica noche. Y se juró que nunca más se separaría de ella. Por ahora lo había cumplido.

No podía querer a otro hombre que no fuese él.

Y por un instante, solo un atisbo de segundo, comprendió que lo que Bella había sentido por Edward; y tal vez ella hubiese tomado la misma decisión si se hubiese tratado de Jake.

Por primera vez en trescientos sesenta y cinco días y doce ciclos lunares, Nessie pudo ponerse en los zapatos de su hermana. Solo durante un momento.

Intentó mantener su mente en blanco y rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

En la duermevela, oyó la voz de su novio medio dormido:

—Nessie, no sé quien te enseñó esa nana que tatareas cuando duermes. Es totalmente siniestra, me pone los nervios de punta.

* * *

Nessie no habría vuelto a Athropos por estas fechas si no hubiese tenido elección. Y mucho menos hubiese vuelto a su antigua casa. Pero algo le decía que ella debía estar allí.

Como siempre la niebla cubría todo el pueblo. Nessie empezó a comprender cuanto extrañaba su hermana el sol, cuando, un año antes, ella misma había huido, junto con Jacob, de las sombras de aquella tumba para ir a la ruidosa y vital Chicago.

Aún así, debía volver por estas fechas por una promesa hecha a sí misma.

Athropos estaba inmerso en su gran fiesta y ya, desde primera hora de la mañana, había gente que salía disfrazada.

Nessie no tenía nada que celebrar aquel día. Incluso se enfadaba cuando los niños cantaban como un viejo poema la historia de una doncella que era reclamada por su amado desde el mundo de los muertos, y la Parca le concede su deseo.

Tal vez la hubiese disfrutado más si no reconociese a su hermana y su cuñado como los héroes de la historia. Odiaba que su hermana se hubiese convertido en una leyenda. La prefería mil veces de carne y hueso; regañona y protectora, racional y cariñosa, haciendo tortitas para desayunar y poniendo música de piano mientras corregía exámenes de literatura.

Tenía que ser valiente y coger un impulso para entrar en la que había sido su casa. Jake la estaba esperando en el bar que había enfrente del cementerio.

Lo primero que había hecho, nada más llegar de chicago, fue visitar aquel mausoleo donde descansaban los cuerpos de Bella y su cuñado.

Como héroe muerto en combate, a Edward le tocaba el honor de descansar en el jardín de los caídos de la Casablanca; pero todos los miembros de su familia, empezando por Nessie misma, habían rechazado aquel honor, y las cenizas de éste se habían depositado junto al cuerpo de la persona que más había amado en vida.

Tal como decía su epitafio.

_**Lo que se ha unido en vida, que la muerte no lo separé. **_

Nessie les había llevado un ramo de fressias. Edward siempre se las regalaba porque decía que el cuerpo de Bella olía a esa fragancia. Con ese pequeño gesto quería que Edward no dejase de regalárselas a pesar de las circunstancias.

Le hubiese gustado decirles que ella había madurado y había tomado decisiones transcendentales. No solo había salido de Athropos. También estaba trabajando en algo serio para poder pagarse la universidad. En parte, la idea había sido de Jacob.

¡Ojala Bella estuviese allí para decirle lo maduro que era Jake!

Ya no podía divagar más y tenía que entrar en aquella casa.

No fue tan terrible como se había imaginado. En realidad, nada había cambiado, ya que cada cosa de la casa permanecía de la misma manera en que la había dejado.

Incluso seguía haciendo el mismo frío. Vio como su respiración tomaba forma de un tenue vaho.

Dio un par de pasos y el sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo, se devolvió en forma de un estridente eco.

Recordó que tenía que coger unos libros que Jacob necesitaba para estudiar, y después irse de allí.

Al entrar en el comedor, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

En la mesa estaba la tabla de oui-ja, abierta y con las velas encendidas.

Al principió se extrañó, pero luego recordó que aquella tabla llevaba abierta desde la noche que había exigido a Bella que la comprase e hiciesen aquella sesión de espiritismo.

En aquella ocasión no había pasado nada. Y dudaba que pasase.

Pero si no se trataba de eso, ¿por qué su cuerpo se estremecía?

Un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil tragar saliva.

Muy lentamente, y casi con respeto, se fue acercando a la tabla. La planchette se encontraba en la palabra _hola_.

Tal vez se tratase de la sugestión, pero le había parecido que alguien había dicho su nombre en el aire.

_Nessie_.

Le temblaba la mano, pero la planchette de ésta atraía su dedo como si se tratase de un imán.

Solo fue un roce; ella podría jurarlo. No había sido eso lo que había desencadenado que la planchette se volviese loca y empezase a moverse caóticamente.

O a lo mejor no era tan anárquico.

Empezó a juntar las letras según la tablilla se lo iba indicando y las formó en su mente.

_Nessie, debes cerrar la puerta._

Y entonces, ella comprendió el mensaje. Solo, con un gesto, en un instante, todo podría acabarse. Por lo menos hasta que su hilo fuese cortado.

Llevó la tablilla hasta la palabra _adiós_.

* * *

¿FIN?

¿Rr o truco? **Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
